It's not over even when they say it is
by TheBoyWithTheBreadPeeta
Summary: When my cousin came to town, I realized one thing, my family was damned to repeat these games a million times Kanitss X Peeta/ Gale X Christina Made up character, no need to look back in your books for her lol
1. Chapter 1

It's not over, even when they say it is.

By TheBoyWithTheBreadPeeta (Katryna L)

* * *

Hi everyone. This is not my first fanfiction, it's just, I forgot my other accounts email and password, so shame on me. This is how ever, my first Hunger Games fanfic, and also the first one to have sexual references in later chapters. A little bit to know about me. I am random and also I am only 15. Well I hope you enjoy my fanfiction.

I do not own Hunger Games or any songs/ characters mentioned only my thoughts and plots.

* * *

Chapter 1: The end only brings a worse beginning.

Katniss POV

I am like a stone; I am dead to the world. Maybe I would be better off dead than alive. Maybe everyone would have been happy. No one would have died for me. No one would have suffered. Well except for my family, Gale, and….Peeta. They would miss me yes, but no one would have died because of my stunt in the first Hunger Games, the 74th Hunger Games.

I sit up, curled in a ball on my couch. As I've mentioned before, I am a stone, and stones do not move. Stones neither eat nor talk. I eat only because I am forced to. Greasy Sae comes to visit me with her grand-daughter, April, every day to make sure I eat and then leave. I wish they wouldn't try and just leave to wither away. Haymitch does that, but he is drunk half the time and could care less.

Everyone has left me though, it is another reason I wish Sae would leave me to wither away. Haymitch never visits, like I said probably too drunk to care. My mom moved to District 4 to help set up a new hospital and run it, leaving me here in this painful place, never once did she call(that I know of, I never answer the phone). Gale moved to District 2, leaving me and his family behind to become Head Peacekeeper there. Peeta, well, he is still in the Capitol getting treatment for his hijacking, but it feels as though I have been abandoned. Then there is Prim, my sweet little innocent Prim. Prim, is dead. She died for the sake of the damn rebellion, and all I did was watch.

I don't know what caused this, but suddenly, I am bounding up the stairs and into my bathroom. The tub has filled up and I have slid in. That's when I realize what I want to do. I want to drown myself, to be with Prim, my dad, Finnick, Cinna, Rue, and everyone else that died because of me, or for me. I sink lower in the tub. I think I am underwater for maybe two minutes when arms are shooting into the icy water and dragging me upward.

I mentally curse out the person whom has just saved my life. I wanted to be with everyone, I swore I saw them all, just as I went under. I hear screaming, and someone is shaking me, but I'm too tired to care, of course that is until I see who is holding me. When I just look up, I see two piercing blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair. Peeta Mellark has just saved my life again, and I hate him for it. I give him the best glare I can muster and he glares back, actually making me flinch.

"Why, why did you bother coming back?" I rasped, I hate how unsteady my voice is and how sore my throat is.

"I wanted to help you, since you won't answer your phone, long enough for doctor Aurelius, or I to check on you! I tried calling you a dozen of times for the Capitol, but when I finally return to District 12, I find you trying to kill yourself in your own damn bathroom!" I know I have made Peeta mad, since he hardly ever cusses, but in a way, I wish he wouldn't have come back, and then I could be free. I would no longer be the Mockingjay.

"I tried to kill myself because I was alone. I wanted to be with my dad, and my sister. They all died because of me. Haymitch drinks too much and never visits. My mom and Gale moved to different Districts because of me. You've been gone so long and I thought you were never coming back, so what was the point in living!" My voice is coming back, but it is thick and full of pain. Tears have found their way into my eyes and down my cheeks, but Peeta just stares at me.

Wordlessly, Peeta scoops me up and carries me to my room. He grabs out a sun dress, sun-set orange, and matching under clothes before leaving me to dress. I know he is standing outside my door, I can hear his foot tapping, as though he were creating music. I dress noiselessly before sitting on the edge of my bed and clear my throat, loud enough for him to hear.

Peeta re-enters my room and casually sits next to me, his eyes burning with emotions; hatred, love, agony, and pity. I sigh and frown and he just stares at me and then he speaks, finally.

"Katniss, you know I couldn't leave you, not in a thousand years, it just isn't possible. Whether you return these feelings or not, I will always love you that is why I can't leave. These past few months have been hell for me, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every time I called though, you never answered, Sae did, but she said you never moved. The girl on fire became stone. I grew worried and worked hard on recovering, and the minute I was deemed stable, I rushed back home, to find you trying to die. I grew upset, because I didn't want you to leave me. You're all I have left." I look over at Peeta to see the tears trailing down his face and my heart breaks. I hurt him again. Suddenly, I remember the words Haymitch had told me long ago, 'You could live a thousand lives and still never deserve him.'

"Oh, Peeta, I am so sorry, it is just well, everyone is good and dead and gone, and I grew tired of it. I didn't realize what was happening until I was drowning myself. I saw them all, and you pulled me out, and at first I hated you, because you took me away from them, but I am glad you did, because you need me, and I don't want to hurt you anymore." A few tears fall down my cheeks and his hand is brushing them away. With-out words, he embraces me in his strong, warm arms, holding me there as though he'd lose me if he just let go, and he might have if he hadn't of come sooner.

"Shh Katniss, it's alright," he murmurs when sobs begin to wrack through my entire body. I am sure I looked pathetic right now, but I could care less. I just wanted someone to be there for me, even if it's only for a moment. My sobs begin to soften as Peeta hum (he actually hums) and strokes my hair softly. I quiet down to listen to him and he smiles and stops. "Better?" I nod.

"Peeta, I haven't had a good night of sleep and months," I confess and he nods to say, me as well or continue, "so, would you stay with me?" I know his answer before it is out of his mouth, just like every other time before something bad happened.

"Always." That night when I went to bed, Peeta's strong arms were there to embrace me, and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, I slept blissfully, with-out a nightmare to wake me.


	2. Meeting President Christina

~ Chapter 2~ Meeting the President, Christina.

When I woke the next morning, I noticed Peeta was no longer by my side, and I was still in the orange sun-dress from yesterday. I sigh sadly, thinking he left me here alone, before getting up and changing into what I used to hunt in. For the first time in months I was going to try to hunt again.

As I tie my uneven hair in its usual braid, I notice I look a little more like me, only with singed hair and many scars. I lift my father's hunting jacket off the door and get a whiff of the outdoors from it. My heart sinks and my knees give. I collide with the floor, sobbing for the first time since I lost everyone. Emotions that I had locked away, trying to calm myself, over-flowed like a waterfall.

The next thing I know, arms are around me. A sweet smell of vanilla, cinnamon, and flour fill my nostrils. Peeta, hadn't left at all, he'd been down stairs the entire time. I must've looked like a fool to him, sobbing like a baby, but he didn't complain once, he only held me tightly and rocked my gently, shushing me, and telling me it would be alright. After I calmed down, Peeta started to let go of me, but I clung to him for dear life, afraid that if I let him go, he'd leave me like everyone else.

Peeta sighs and holds me closer to him. I can feel his breath as he smells my hair and giggle quietly. He grins and looks at me.

"Since when does Katniss Everdeen giggle? Especially when she looks like she wants to hunt." Peeta wiggled his eyebrow at me and I laughed for the first time in forever.

"Since a certain boy I know sniffed my hair." I smile and poke him, but he just stands up and takes my hand, helping me up.

"Well, you need to get hunting, go on go. I am going to visit Thom today anyways. We are going to rebuild my family's bakery." His smile falters slightly and I nod. I don't say anything in return; I just grab my game bag, bow and arrows, and leave the house.

I walk towards the Seam and towards the little hole in the fence, it was a habit of mine, but it reminds me of home. I weaseled my way under the fence and walk towards the rock Gale and I used to meet every Sunday, only to find the biggest surprise of my life.

There perched on the rock, dagger in hand, was the president, Christina Jackson. Paylor had been murdered many months ago and this young girl of only seventeen had been forced to take office. Not only that, she was my cousin from my dad's side. The same cousin with five older brothers, the same cousin I watched get kidnapped when she was only five. Christina Everdeen, president of Panem, alive, and here, but why?

"Christina?" I asked in a chocked voice. She turns and looks at me, eyes glowing; her beautiful hazel eyes and auburn hair glimmered.

"Katniss, hey," she smiled just slightly, but her voice was so far away from here, as though she was a million miles away, instead of right her beside me.

"Christina, first off, nice to see you're still alive, Capitol girl, and second of all, what the hell are you doing here, in District 12?" I was glad to see her back, don't get me wrong, I couldn't look at her brothers the same after she was kidnapped, but she is the president, she shouldn't be here of all places.

"Snow is alive, Katniss, he recaptured the Capitol from me, if it weren't for the Head Peacekeeper of two, I'd be gone." The moment she mentions Gale, her face turns a shade of pink, she likes my…ex-best friend. I freeze up when the words sink in though. Snow. Is. Alive?

"How, how is it possible? He was killed after I assassinated Coin!" The world has just been turned upside down, I feel nauseated. I sit on the ground fast, trying to take this all in.

"The same way Cinna and Portia are alive, they had outside help," she murmurs quietly, just then the bushes rustle and there is my former stylist and friend, Cinna, and his partner, Portia. As though the air has been knocked out of me, I manage to get to my feet and hug them.

"How are they alive?"

"Inside help, as I said. I've been working inside the Capitol to end the Hunger Games, you just beat me to the punch, or so we all thought. Finnick is alive as well; he is hiding out in District Four as we speak. I didn't like seeing them die. You know me; I'll always be a Seam girl, from District 12, even though I've spent twelve years in the Capitol." She smiles and a rush to hug her.

"What about Primrose? Is she alive? Or did she really die?" My heart sank as she frowned and shook her head.

"Katniss, I am so sorry, I couldn't reach her in time. Even if I did, she was blown to pieces; there was no way I could have saved her, unless I knew about the bombs. I am so sorry. She was the sweetest little baby; I still remember that from when we were younger." Her head hangs low and she is near tears, but I have one more question, well two.

"Where are you going to stay all three of you, and are the Hunger Games coming back?" I ask, my breathing hitches,, waiting for my little cousins response.

"We are staying with my brother's; it's too obvious to go to your place or anywhere like it. And, yes, Katniss the Hunger Games will return, an arena is made and the reaping is in two days. Everyone will be notified by us this afternoon, live from the Justice Building." Her eyes looked to the ground as my heart sank to my stomach and I let out a blood curdling shriek.

"Well, you are luckier than I am, Victors, they get to keep their titles, but the age has been moved up to twenty-eight years old. Meaning I'm eligible, Gale, Madge, and the rest of us, we all are. And unfortunately, the youngest contestant can be six, making Posy eligible." I frown at the thought of little Posy having to enter the horrors of the Hunger Games at such a young age. Actually, I am disgusted with the thought entirely, six year olds should not have to deal with that form of torture, but something else bugs me, it's how close my cousin is to Gale, and then it clicks.

"You are in love with Gale, aren't you?" She nods and I grin. I'd have to interrogate her about this later.

"Indeed I am, but now is not the time, now is the time to warn Haymitch and Peeta that you'll have tributes to mentor in less than forty-eight hours." I nod and we bolt off towards Victors Village, with Cinna and Portia hot on our tails.

* * *

Alright I am changing this once more, Gale is going to fall in love with Christina, my made up character, because I realize it'll fit right into the plot, because Madge didn't live. I keep messing up with that on the summary so sorry .

Alright well I'd appreciate If you'd review, and sorry for the delay in the update :D


	3. A bad mix and sad reaping

~Chapter 3~ A bad mix and a sad reaping.

Katniss's POV

That moment when you feel like your world is ending and everything you worked for is still not in reach, it's one that makes you miserable, but gives you a whole new meaning. As we run towards Peeta's and Haymitch's homes in Victors Village, I can't help but feeling like these changes are another way to make me suffer, especially since with Snow alive, my family isn't safe, well what is left of my family.

"Christina, what is going to happen to those that chose to move to different Districts?" I question softly, wondering what will happen to my mother.

"They'll be exported home that is all." Christina's voice always held this sweet note in it, but now it was always covered in sadness. I guess that is excepted after what happened to her.

_~June 10__th__ twelve years ago~_

_ It was a hot day, just like any other in District Twelve, all the miners already at work, including my father and my cousin, Christina's, father. Christina was unlucky to me; she had five older brothers and was the only girl in the family, but she always smiled, just like today, until noon that is._

_ The bell at the school and just tolled twelve times, it was signaling noon. Christina and I didn't go to school that day; we were much too tired from hiding from her brothers yesterday night. That's when a silver car pulled up; cars were very rare in District Twelve since we were one of the poorest districts. A man, dressed in silly clothing, probably from the Capitol, steps out and asks for Christina, her being naive steps forward and smiles at the man._

_ I sit there watching not even thinking of retrieving my mother, when it happens. The man snatches Christina, after she sang for him, with her not looking at all like a Seam child, or a District child for that matter, they took her to the Capitol and all I did was stare, until it was too late. That was the last I saw of her, her tears, her screaming for help._

I shake the thought from my head as I notice Peeta, Haymitch, and Gale sitting on my porch, a frown on each of their faces. Peeta frowning wasn't that rare these days, but it was when he was in a good mood just minutes before.

"I presume you told them of the situation then, Gale, am I correct?" Christina's voice was full of authority, just like a president should be. He nodded once and she just stared at him, pursed her lips, before nodding back in his direction.

"Two days, that is all you get. Two. The reaping will be held then, and you'll be meeting your tributes. Katniss, do not be surprised if you know them, they'll most likely be from my side of the family, or Gale's family. They will do everything they can to harm you. Also, Peeta, Katniss, do not be surprised if they use friends." Peeta and I nod and glance at one another. I can't help to think how cute he looks during serious situations, oh what the hell am I thinking about at a time like this.

"President Everdeen is correct. They'll target anyone close to your hearts, since you two started the rebellion, they won't kill you, they will kill everyone around you, which is ten times worse." Gale added as though he just had to have a reason to open his mouth. I noticed Christina blushing again just from him agreeing with her.

"I think we all understand that, after my cousin has just interpreted your stupid add-on, Hawthorne." I spat out at him and his jaw-clenched.

"Yes well, Everdeen, I suggest you mind yourself, because having been Head Peacekeeper of two and rescuer of the president I can take you down quickly."

"Oh really, Hawthorne, take down a rebellion leader and two time Hunger Games survivor now?" I look around and see Peeta and Haymitch shaking their heads, Cinna and Portia looking between us and Christina, and Christina, well she looked murderous at the moment.

"Hawthorne, Everdeen, you best learn to put your indifferences behind, otherwise whomever goes into the arena is good as dead. I know you aren't a mentor, Hawthorne, but I know they'll bend the rules, just to make it more painful on us," she pauses when Gale is about to interrupt her, but she glares and he closes his mouth instantly, "another thing, Gale, don't argue with me, you think Katniss is scary, you haven't even seen most of what I can to do, so I suggest you speak only when necessary and do not pick a fight, that goes for both of you. Do I make myself clear?" Something in Christina's voice made us both look at each other in fear and we nod. She smiles and then looks at a watch on her wrist. "Twenty minutes till Eiffe arrives, she'll make the announcement, and stay with Haymitch I believe until reaping day, then Eiffe, Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, and their tributes shall go back to the Capitol. Alright?" We all nod and she grins. "Good."

Christina presses her three first fingers to her lips, in a salute to us, before spinning on her heels and marching off towards her brother's home. She pauses just for a moment, before looking at Cinna and Portia and gesturing them to follow. Cinna hugs me and pats Peeta's shoulder, and Portia hugs the both of us. With-in two minutes, they are gone from our sights; Gale is the next to leave, leaving three dumb-founded and now stressed victors behind.

~Christina's POV~

As Cinna and Portia trail behind me to their new living quarters until the Games, I can't help but to reminisce in everything that lead up today. My kidnapping, Prim being reaped, Katniss volunteering, Peeta confessing his love, the berries, the rebellion, saving Cinna and Portia, and Gale saving me. It was a never ending chain of events to the rebirth of the Hunger Games, but this year, I'd volunteer for any girl chosen as tribute, this war was personal, and it was my turn to make sure Snow never comes back. I am forced out of my memories with a question from Cinna.

"Christina, when do you think you'll ever tell Katniss and everyone else your story, from day one?" He questioned sadly, Cinna was one of the only people I trusted, and I saw why Katniss liked him too.

"Hopefully soon, Cinna, right now I just want this to sink in to their heads, it's a lot to taken in and prepare for in as little as two measly days. Especially since I am going in for the female tribute chosen, if it is not myself." Cinna nods and Portia frowns, her eyes showed she was slightly troubled.

"You remind me of Peeta and Katniss a lot. You have Peeta's spirit almost, always caring for everyone, but yourself. You also have Katniss's spunk, willing to fight for those you may not even know because it's the right thing. I just wish it didn't have to be like this though." Portia sighed, but I grinned.

"Things always have to become worse, before they can turn out better. My dad taught me that when I was young. I found out when I turned ten, after snooping around, that he had died in the mine explosion, with Gale's father and Katniss's father. I always listened to what my dad told me, except when I shouldn't talk to strangers. I felt so bad for getting kidnapped. When I last spoke to my eldest brother, Adam, he said mom hated me, and blamed me for my dad's death, because after he lost me, the only girl they ever had, he buried himself in his work, and died while doing so." A tear managed to escape my eye, but I looked straight ahead, something I learned from my five brothers, show no emotion, unless absolutely necessary.

"Is that your house?" Cinna asked, seeing the five boys standing on a porch, shouting.

"Yes, that's my home, and my dorky brothers." I smile as we jog up to them; I embrace them each one at a time, making a mental reminder to have Katniss and Peeta over once, if I make it out alive.

"Hey little sis, good to see you, again, after twelve years," Ashton, my twin and older brother by two minutes, greeted me.

"Yeah, not the best years for any of us," I tease and they laugh.

"Well no shit Sherlock. Mom fucking hates you, and we missed you to death," I wince at the word death, but Adam hugs me and whispers in my ear, "just glad you're still alive."

My other three brothers just stand there awkwardly; I can tell they took mom's side a long time ago. Ryan always looked up to mom being the third oldest. Tim, who never got along with mom, hated me more than her. And Ethan, we used to be so close, maybe it's just because he was overly worried, because mom used to kick both our asses with a paddle.

"So, this is Cinna and this is Portia, Katniss's and Peeta's old stylists, the ones I asked if they could stay with us," I try to lighten the mood around us all by introducing us, but most of them have a pure look of disgust. Capitol made people I guess.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Portia smiles one of her warm smiles, one she only gives to her closet friends. Adam is the first one to shake her hand, followed by Shadow and even Ethan, but Ryan and Tim just shake their heads.

"As you can tell then, I'm Cinna. Thank you for allowing us a place to stay for the time being." Cinna takes my three brother's hands, that aren't being douches, and shakes them grandly.

"You're quite welcome, and anything we can do for friends of Christina and Katniss." Adam gives one of his charming smiles and we all share a little laugh.

"Just don't eat anything Ryan or Tim make, might keel over." Ashton murmurs, causing another round of laughs.

"Or Adam's and Ashton's food, you'll get sick. Chrissy and I are the only chiefs in our family, the rest except food poisoning and not intentionally from Ashton and Adam," Ethan teases his brothers a bit, and I realized Ethan was still shy that is all.

"Good to know." Cinna laughs and that's how we spend two days together, laughing and getting too know one another. Of course, Tim and Ryan leave to stay with mother since I'm home. Otherwise, it was a good two days.

~Normal POV Reaping Day~

It was one o'clock, on the dot and all citizens of District Twelve were in the town square in front of the Justice Building. The clock tolls as always and the mayor (a new mayor by the name of Jennings) goes on about his speech of the Dark Days. All former tributes are already sitting formally on stage in their rightful places.

Effie walks up to the podium, with a plastic Barbie doll smile on her face before speaking. "Welcome, welcome, to the reaping for the 76th annual Hunger Games! As always, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Like always, ladies first," Effie says in the annoying song singing voice. Her hand fishes in the girl bowl for about minute before she snags a piece of paper. A girl six to twenty-eight has been chosen, but whom? "Posy Hawthorne!" That's who, Gale's little sister, seven years old, has just been entered into the games.

In that instant, Posy is walking towards the stage, tears streaming down her face, and small whimpers coming from her mouth. Then, Christina Everdeen is lifting Posy up and placing her behind herself.

"There is no way in hell are you taking little Posy away. Not a seven year old child, what sick joke is this! I won't allow it."

"Oh, and what will you do about it?" Effie knows the answer before it is said, murmurs are clear through-out the crowd and so are screams and discomfort.

"I am volunteering in her place. That is what I am doing," Christina replies, mounting the steps steadily. Posy wails, even though someone she has never met has just saved her life she doesn't want the lady to die. Gale lifts his sister up and carries her to his mother.

"What an exciting day! What is your name dear?" Effie knows, but she has to play along.

"Christina Everdeen, ma'am," she replies smoothly.

"Related to Katniss how?"

"She is my first cousin on my father's side, which was her father's brother."

"Splendid, a family history in the Hunger Games now! Now for our male tribute," Effie takes only two seconds to pluck this name out, "Rory Hawthorne, oh how misfortunate for this family, it seems as though a member is destined to be thrown into these games." Effie smiles and applauds as little Rory, just turned fourteen today, walks towards the stage mechanically, and only to be stopped by his brother, Gale, who immediately takes Rory's place.

So there you have it, Gale and Christina are going into the arena and only one can come out alive. It is a cruel fate, for both love each other, but neither knows the other's true feelings, and what's worse, both are important to Katniss and Katniss only.

~Gale's POV~

Damn it all. Damn all this bullshit to hell. I should have seen this coming; I knew they'd force me into the arena with her or my siblings. They take everyone I love away that damned Capitol. I glance at Christina; she is shaking and trying to hold back tears as we stand on stage. I want to hold her so badly.

~Katniss's POV~

I know I nearly fainted when I feel Peeta's familiar arms around me and voices chorusing asking if I am alright, of course I am not. My best friend and cousin who I just got back are going into that hell hole and there isn't a thing I can do about it. I cling to Peeta and sob my heart out.

I am Katniss Everdeen, I am eighteen. I have survived the Hunger Games twice. I have thought to have won the rebellion. Paylor is dead. Snow is alive and the Hunger Games lives as well. Christina has taken Posy's place. Rory was reaped and Gale took his place. Two people I care about are going to die. Prim is dead, Cinna is alive, my dad is dead, Finnick is alive, Rue is dead, and Portia is alive. I am Katniss Everdeen and I wish I had never been born.

~Peeta's POV~

Snow has done it now; he is making Katniss pay for everything. He has nothing to take from Haymitch or me, only from her. Now Haymitch and myself have to watch her suffer as her loved ones are killed off in that arena. Like we fought many of times, they have to battle two…with a worse outcome.

I know Christina and Gale are in love, it's obvious and just like they tried with Kat and me, and they will tear them apart. Why couldn't Snow just stay dead damn it. I sigh sadly and look at Kat stroking her hair telling her it'll be alright when it won't. Even I know that.

~Haymitch's POV~

Well I'll be damned; Snow did have the balls to kill off her best friend and her cousin. Now there has to be a twist because the fucking anthem should have played by now. I watch Effie walk back up to the mic and open her lips, this should be good.

~Normal POV~

Effie hops up to the mic, her cheerful act on once again and speaks. "First before we send our lovely tributes on their way, there are two changes to the games. First is that the tributes will pick to special mentors that will accompany them and the mentors they already have to the Capitol. And Second, two entire Districts are allowed to win the Hunger Games, and District 11 and 12 are to be paired together as a team! Gale, who do you chose as your special mentor?" Effie asks looking at him.

"That is easy, , would you care to accompany me?" Gale asked for Katniss's mother as his mentor, she slowly walks up the stage, hugs Gale and stands by her daughter. Katniss does not look pleased her mother has been involved.

"Christina and who do you chose, my lovely?

"Adam Everdeen, my twenty-three year old brother, of course." Adam like a fool runs up on stage and hugs his little sister tightly, and refuses to leave her side, and just like that, with-out getting to say good-bye they are pushed onto the train to pick up District Eleven and then off to the Capitol.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter, if it seems confusing this is basically to get the ball rolling. I know Christina seems a little confusing for now, but she is a mystery for now you'll see why in later chapters. Oh yeah lemon with Peeta and Katniss on the train. And please give me some advice eon when I should make Gale and Chrissy confess there love.

Review my lovely's XD


End file.
